An autonomous car is a vehicle that is capable of sensing its environment and navigating without human input. Numerous companies and research organizations have developed working prototype autonomous vehicles.
Many electrical autonomous cars exist. Electrical cars are cars that use a supply of electrical energy, rather than an internal combustion engine, for powering the car. Typically, electrical cars are powered by batteries that are rechargeable. There have been rapid advancements in electrical vehicle batteries in recent years but further advancements are desirable.